


Valetudinarian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [645]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates his life after a major change.





	Valetudinarian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/05/2001 for the word [valetudinarian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/05/valetudinarian).
> 
> valetudinarian  
> A weak or sickly person, especially one morbidly concerned with his or her health.  
> Sickly; weak; infirm.  
> Morbidly concerned with one's health.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #315 Life.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Valetudinarian

Life sucked. They tried to tell him he was lucky to be alive, but he knew he was currently a valetudinarian and unlikely to ever get better. It was hard to get better when he had no legs.

They'd talked about prosthetics, but honestly he was too vain to consider the ugly machine legs that were in his price range. His life would forever be changed. No longer would he be able to flirt with women and have them respond back with anything other than sympathy.

Most of all though, he was going to miss being on Gibbs’ six. There was no way that he'd be able to still be a field agent like this. His life as he knew it was over and right now he couldn't see himself ever getting back to a normal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
